


Unaffected

by Jezunya



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, headcanon vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezunya/pseuds/Jezunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson really is Cap's #1 fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unaffected

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the question of how exactly Coulson survived being stabbed with the giant glowstick of doom has been addressed in Agents of SHIELD, but I don't currently have any plans to watch it anyway, so... /shrug

In the decades following Captain America’s disappearance and supposed demise, the government continued its efforts to recreate the process that had given them the original super-soldier. Some attempts were spectacular failures, leaving the test subjects violent, deranged, or simply dead, while others were merely quiet disappointments, no apparent harm wreaked but nowhere near the stellar results of their first creation.

One volunteer – a young man who had, as a boy, met the Captain before he became the great American hero, on a strange day in New York City when a German infiltrator had tried to use him as a human shield before tossing the child unceremoniously in the drink – was one of the few to not come out any worse for wear, and seemed at first to have been entirely unaffected. After full examinations proved that he had gained neither super strength nor speed nor any other abilities, he was discharged from the project and returned to his regular military duties. He led a relatively quiet life in the service – until, late one night, he found himself in an altercation on post with a publicly drunk fellow soldier who had become angry and violent. The drunk soldier pulled out a large knife and, either by luck or alcohol-fueled determination, stabbed our man directly below the sternum before at last being subdued by the converging MPs.

As he lay bleeding out on the ground, his vision quickly fading to black, the would-be super-soldier could think only that he sure hoped he didn’t get any blood on his prized deck of Captain America cards, which he’d bought as a kid with all the money he could save up after learning the identity of the man who’d rescued him that day in Manhattan – or offered to, anyway; he _could_ swim, after all – and even now carried with him as a reminder of the hero in whose footsteps he’d hoped to follow and would always, superpowers or not, try to be like.

Twelve hours later, he awoke in a hospital bed, with a stranger seated in the chair beside, watching over him. There were no bandages on his chest, and only the barest hint of scar tissue where he knew the fatal wound had been – and even that was paling and smoothing over before his very eyes.

The stranger was a representative from the top-secret program our soldier had volunteered for years previous, waiting calmly for the moment he regained consciousness so that they could once again welcome him into their elite ranks. He may not have gained any super-human abilities that day in the lab, but, as it turned out, Sgt. Phil Coulson was, in fact, indestructible.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/post/63795162917/of-castles-and-converses-telekineticjensen).
> 
> [My tumblr](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
